Wishful thinking, I guess
by LoveMeTender
Summary: Lizzie goes to a coffee house for a break, and gets more than she bargined for. Proof that romance novels come true. Well, in my mind at least. Hooray for LG fluffiness! One shot!


**I'm a sucker for romance novels (in case you couldn't tell from my writing), so that obsession inspired this little story. While this has yet to happen for me, I'm hoping for it. Enjoy! Reviewers get gold stars!**

**It's true -- I own Lizzie. And by own, I mean have nothing to do with. So I don't own a thing. :-)**

Things were the same as they always were. I would either complain of my lack of guy problems, or complain about the ones I had. At the moment, I was boyless, as usual, and thinking of one. I was sitting in a big green chair, sipping hot chocolate at the local coffeehouse. I had a been reading a book, which was currently on the arm of the chair. I had to stop reading it. I was becoming too sad. Curse those blasted romance novels. Can't the authors see that those kind of things don't happen in real life? Maybe that's why they are written: to give us hope. At the moment, however, all it was doing was making me discouraged.

I leaned back in the chair and sighed. Why can't I get him out of my mind? He's always there; creeping back into my sub-conscience when I least expect it. I don't really know how I started to think of him differently than a friend; it just happened one day. Well, I had a dream about him one night. Strange dream, had a romantic twist to it. I had never thought of him like that until the dream. I saw him the next day, and thought "hmmm." And that's all I could think about now. Him.

I looked back at my book. It was the part when the two young lovers were confessing their never-ending love to one another. I hated that part! This boy loved this girl with everything inside of him and wanted only for her to be happy. Where is my guy like that? I want someone to love me for me and let me be who I am. And I hadn't found him yet.

Against my better judgement, I picked up my book and started reading. What else could I do? Tears began to spring from my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. I had to be strong. I had to pull through this.

I felt someone sit on the corner of the chair. "Good book?" I lowered my reading material and was shocked. What was he doing here? And sitting on my chair?

"Would be better if I wasn't at the good part," I said, trying not to seem nervous. This was Gordo, even though he had recently captured my heart, he was still my friend and I could act normal around him.

He looked confused, which actually made him look even more charming, if that was possible. "Why is that bad if it's at the good part?" He ran his hand through his curly brown hair.

"Well," I said, moving over so he could have more room. "This is part where they are confessing their love. I hate romance novels."

He smiled. "Then why are you reading one?"

I leaned my head back on the back of the chair. "I don't know. Wishful thinking I guess. Kind of nice to pretend." I sighed. That sounded pathetic. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for you," he said bluntly. "I called your house and your mom said you had come here."

"Yeah, I just needed out for a while." Why had he been looking for me? "Well, you found me," I said, tucking my hair behind my ears.

He smiled softly. "Yeah, I did." And with that, he took one of my hands and held it.

"Gordo?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"Lizzie, before you say anything hear me out," he said quickly. "I like you, ok? I really have no idea how you feel about me, or even how I started feeling the way I do about you. All I know is that I do like you. And I know that I'm nothing but your best friend, but I think that something really good could come between us. I know that we are friends, and I don't want to ruin that or anything. So if you are completely repulsed by the idea, just let me know and I'll never bring it up again." He stopped and let out a slow breath.

My mind was racing, with my heart just as fast. I tried to digest everything he had just said, but it was so difficult. He liked me. Gordo liked me. And I liked him. Of course, he didn't know that. I might want to let him in on that.

"Gordo," I said, holding his hand tighter. "I ... I like you too."

His dark brown eyes met mind. "Really?" he asked in an astonished voice. "You mean you aren't completely repulsed by the idea of us together?"

I started to laugh. "Gordo, before you came here, I was seriously just sitting here and thinking about you. And what I was going to do with myself because I figured that I would never have enough courage to tell you how I feel. Thankfully, you did that for me."

He smiled. "I'm glad I did."

I still couldn't believe what as happening. "So what happens now?" I asked.

He smiled to himself. "This." And with that, he leaned forward and placed a warm, gentle kiss on my lips.

He pulled back and looked at me. "You don't really want to stay in here and read do you?"

A grin made it's way to my lips. "No, not really."

He nodded. "Good. Let's go." He pulled me up.

"Wait a minute," I said, picking up my book. I looked at the romance I was holding. I now understood. Things like that can happen. Just when you least expect it.

I walked over to a trash can and threw it away. I didn't need it anymore. I had my own romance now.

I walked back over to Gordo. "Ok, I'm ready." He smiled that warm smile.

And with that, we walked out of the coffee house, hand in hand.

**Awww ... wasn't that cute? Where is my Gordo, dangit!**


End file.
